


Attention

by Impeccability (Jungwolf)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Smut, Failed smut, Happy Birthday Taeyong!, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kun issa horny shit, M/M, Please bury me alive, Ship Kunyong!!, Taeyong Day y'all, Taeyong is just kinky idk really, Taeyong's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungwolf/pseuds/Impeccability
Summary: Kun can't cook for shit and Taeyong’s still whipped either way.“Come on Ge when was the last time you had sex?”Kun blushed at the question not because it was too prying but because he remembered the last time they did and squeezed his knees together instinctively  and maybe even let out a moan who knows.“Gege you there?”“He's not Yuta you little shit”“But its been busy for him. . . he comes home at 11 in the PM and leaves at 8 in the morning”He sighs audibly.“Are you getting the attention you need or else I'm hitting him with my ice cream”His free hand subconsciously travels in between his legs as he takes in a sharp breath.“Winwinnie I'll have to call you back-”





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write kunyong bcs today is Taeyong day . . . and it somehow ended up having to be a smut. . . I know its gonna be a mess
> 
> Will probably cross post this to aff too @_@
> 
> Also idfk what's wrong with the title. . .

Kun can't cook for shit and Taeyong’s still whipped either way.

 

“Come on Ge when was the last time you had sex?”

 

Kun blushed at the question not because it was too prying but because he remembered the last time they did and squeezed his knees together instinctively  and maybe even let out a moan who knows.

 

“Gege you there?”

 

“He's not Yuta you little shit”

 

“But its been busy for him. . . he comes home at 11 in the PM and leaves at 8 in the morning”

 

He sighs audibly.

 

“Are you getting the attention you need or else I'm hitting him with my ice cream”

 

His free hand subconsciously travels in between his legs as he takes in a sharp breath.

 

“Winwinnie I'll have to call you back-”

 

He threw his phone over to the couch as he occupied himself with thoughts of his husband. He arches his back and lolls his head as he unbuttoned his shirt just enough to slide it to the side of his shoulders to expose his nipples and give them a good teasing, because god he loved to be touched and was so sensitive there and Taeyong always made sure they got the attention they deserved. 

 

He pulled his sweats halfway down his thighs and started to stroke his already semi-hard length, as images of Taeyong’s pink lips perfectly stretched around his cock started flashing in front of his eyes, almost tipping him over the edge.

 

It was always troublesome when Taeyong wasn't around especially when he was so horny because they hadn't done anything since forever. Kun got tired of counting days.

 

He reaches out for his phone as his sights blurred, he needed him so bad. His nimble fingers did their magic and a phone call to one of his contacts-’Daddy’ was made.

 

He pressed the phone close to his ear, his legs were spreaded wider than before as his slender fingers rubbed around his  entrance, eyelids heavy with lust, fingers disappearing into the tight ring of muscle coming out slick, wet and glistening, but he was too occupied with himself to see. He almost moans as Taeyong picks up the call.

 

“Hey babe what is it”

 

“Thank god you picked up”

 

He said breathlessly, sliding his fingers in and out at a faster pace, he was so close and he just needed him to finish it.

 

“-D-daddy”

 

“Do it for me baby boy. . .” 

 

His voice was low, deep and raspy as if he only wanted him to hear it and that was exactly the intention.

 

As the words filled his ears, his hands froze and his mouth gaped wide with Taeyong on his lips. The phone dropping from his hand.

 

He bit his lips at how haphazardly he looked. Hair disheveled,  face looking like he was desperate for some real intense together time with his  ‘too busy even for a kiss’ husband. He blushed deeply when he finally realised that his husband knew what he was doing.

 

\--

 

There was a satisfactory grin plastered to his face as he took the cake out of the oven. He had followed the instructions to the recipe that Sicheng had texted him carefully and succeeded- of course after multiple failures but Taeyong doesn't need to know. He carefully placed the cake on the table, and as he was about to take the strawberries and icing from the fridge the doorbell rang.

 

He was about to curse but he didn't because he's an angel. A blush crept up his cheeks as he opened the door. Taeyong simply stole a kiss from the stunned Kun and toed his shoes off, proceeding inside the house after putting his shoes where they belong as if he was unaffected by the incident in the morning.

 

He was surprised that he didn't ask him about anything that happened earlier the day.

 

Kun silently decorated the cake in the kitchen,  when he felt a pair of arms around him. He set the tools down and leant his head back on Taeyong’s shoulders. 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“You can put the strawberries back in the fridge” he hummed, eyes fluttering close as he loses himself in his husband’s scent. 

 

“Okay tell me of you need help with anything else okay?”

 

Instead of doing what he was told, he sets the bowl of strawberries down on the table, taking one between his lips and biting it slowly letting the juices coat his long slender fingers. He watches him intently, mouth gaping instinctively as he brought his hand to his mouth to suck lightly on his thumb. He eyed Kun from the corner of his eyes as he continued his slow torture with the strawberry finally giving it a clean bite and more juices flowed down his fingers and arm along his veins all the way down to the folded sleeves of his crisp ironed shirt. The ecstatic expression on his face almost stirs his orgasm as he bit his lips and he hasn't even touched him yet. He pokes his tongue out to swipe over his lower lip with the pale red juice dripping from the side of his mouth down to his chin. 

 

“D-daddy . .” 

 

He squirms, his shaky lips pursing tightly as he finally turned his attention to him. His  face was needy and clouded with want. He balled his fists on the apron, the fabric threatened to tear. He popped the remaining half into his mouth before licking the juices from his  fingers, all while fixing his gaze on Kun. 

 

He picked up the bowl of berries again before striding over to where he stood picking up one fruit and pointing it at him.

 

“Want a strawberry?”

 

He nods and a smirk paints Taeyong’s lips as he slides the bowl across the table. He looked down as he neared him,  peeking from his eyelashes. He hooked his chin between his index and thumb gently, lifting his face up to meet his gaze.

 

“Say ahhh~”

 

He opens his mouth slightly, just enough to let the berry in, his eyelashes fluttering close automatically. He can feel the fruit on his tongue and was met with his husbands lips. He opens his eyes only to see his face so close, breath ghosting over him, the strawberry held firmly between his teeth. He blushed as their gazes met  and hesitantly takes a bite. 

 

A smirk tugs his lips as the younger trembles under his dark intense gaze, it made him feel small. He took the apron off the younger and undressed him- one garment at a time.

 

He bent him over the counter. He hovered over his back, purposely brushing his obvious bulge on his thighs. 

 

He grasped as he slapped his ass cheeks. He latched his lips onto his nape as he trailed light pecks down his neck, to his exposed shoulders then brought them back to his earlobe as he nibbled on it teasingly.

 

“You’ve been a naughty naughty boy doing naughty things behind daddy’s back” he whispered as he licked a stripe behind his ear before landing his palm harshly on his ass cheeks again. He brings his fingers to his slightly open mouth. Kun takes all his fingers in, sucking lightly, the taste of strawberries still lingered from before.

 

He flips him over, breath fanning over his chest. The cold air that hit his erect nipples and sent shivers down his spine. 

 

Taeyong has mischief flickering in his eyes, he pulls his fingers out of his warm mouth and reaches out for the cake. He smears Kun’s painfully hard length with the cake as his mouth bit, swirled and sucked on his hardened nipples alternatively, his hand massaging the base of his cock, stroking it gently, and spreading the precum mixed with icing all over the tip and all through his length as he gave it a harsh squeeze.

 

“F-fuck”

 

He cursed, he didn't know where to  concentrate- his hot mouth or his all knowing filthy fingers. 

 

By the time they we're done the cake would've been a complete mess and not even edible anymore but that was the least of their concerns. 

 

He marks his milky white skin on the path down to his decorated cock, Taeyong smirked before taking it all in, and Kun throws his head back, reminiscing the fantasies he woved that morning- of how his lips would be nicely stretched around his length. His jaws went slack as he began to bob his head , he finds himself thrusting into his mouth.

 

Taeyong rubbed his knuckles on his entrance and he bucked his hips. He slipped in a finger easily, all the cake crumbs and icing mixing in with the juices and his long fingers that could reach depths his couldn't made it all the more satisfying and it showed in his moans. When he decided to slip a second finger in, it took him by surprise although he's been filled up even more and a particularly loud moan escaped his lips and as he shoved in another and he's so close to seeing stars when he quickened his pace but he had other plans. He didn't even  slow down he just ‘fucking’ stopped.

 

There was a look of disappointment on his face and a few whines coming from his pretty mouth. He raised a brow as he glared down at him.

 

He hastily rid himself of his clothes and tore a condom packet packet but was stopped midway, he couldn't put a finger on why he had stopped him but he'd better have a good explanation for it because Taeyong sure as hell doesn't want to argue over unplanned babies in the future. His face was blank.

 

“Don't-” he said weakly, “I'm on pills”

 

He pulled him back, burying his face in his shoulders. 

 

Taeyong was huge and he loved it so much to the point that he'd worship him. He pushed the head of his cock in slowly inch by inch and his mouth made an o shape as weak needy pleasurable moans, became louder, borderline cries of pain and pleasure. Without that awful rubber thing he was just hot and hard and so so  close. He groaned against his skin as he pushed himself in, all the way to the hilt. He felt so ‘full’ it was impossible for him to be filled up anymore. It’d been a while and the stretch stings. He thrusted down on his length signalling him to move and ‘move’ he did snapping his hips at an inhuman speed that almost has kun tugging harshly at his locks and screaming his lungs out. 

 

He lifts him up and kisses the junction between his shoulders and neck to distract him, thrusts never seizing as Lun his legs tightly wrapped around his waist and hands around neck. When they reached their bedroom, Taeyong gently lays his spouse down on the mattress.

 

His skin glistened with sweat and looked so divine, he dived in to taste those rosy nipples again, although already painfully swollen from all his harassment earlier. He licked it once and took it in whole as his saliva coated the blushing red nub as he sucked on it hard and an “oh god” escaped from his mouth again. And then again as he hit his spot, but louder, he swears people living two blocks away could hear his moans and that only fueled his lust, driving him to slam into him harder, abusing his spot, as he hit it repeatedly with more depth and force each time the only thing keeping him in place being his hand pinning his small body against the mattress. He dug his nails deep into his back as he moaned breathlessly, chanting his name like a prayer. Taeyong hooked a leg on his shoulder and began thrusting at a quicker, with a few thrusts that hit his abused spot Kun came untouched with Taeyong on his lips, he clenching around him. His thrusts became erratic as he neared his orgasm. He shot his load into him, painting his walls with white, dripping down his ass and onto the sheets. He rides out his orgasm with few lazy thrusts before pulling out his limp cock and cleaning them up.

 

The headboard banging onto the walls chipped off the paint, and the mattresses took a really good beating because of two insatiable beings. Taeyong collapsed onto him.

 

Kun cupped his sweat slicked face and lifted it up. He smiled sheepishly at him and a smile tugged his lips. He brushed the stray strands of hair stuck to his face as his eyelids fluttered out of exhaustion. He was too lazy to even get off of him and he just loved to be pampered by Kun and as he felt sleep take over him, he sinks back into him whiffing his soft scent. 

 

He rolled over to the other side and put an arm around him rubbing tiny circles on his small back as he snuggled under his arm. 

 

“You're not really on pills are you?”

 

“I can't hide anything from you ever can I?”

 

He laughed sheepishly.

 

“Well if that's your way of saying you want a baby I'm not complaining”

 

Taeyong joins in the merriment as he laughed softly as well, pecking his lovers’ forehead.

 

“Happy birthday love”

 

Kun lifted his head just enough to give his husband a chaste kiss, looking into his eyes as he pulled away. 

 

“Isn't it a little late for that?”

 

“And you didn't even taste the cake I baked for you I'm sad” Kun pouted.

 

“I- I'm sorry I ruined the cake baby” he pecks his pouty lips, “I can still taste it if you-” “Baby!!! No don't it's unhygienic I'll bake you another one tomorrow” he promised. “I could help you out” Kun shrugged, “We both know the cake is going to end up getting ruined again, you don't get to step into the kitchen until I'm done” he chuckles as he snuggled closer to him humming.

 

“Okay but we better hit the shower before we go to sleep.”

 

Taeyong groans because Kun is already sound asleep and he doesn't want to wake him. He presses a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Goodnight love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what tf I wrote honestly I was probably high on something asdfghkll I'm just glad that I finished writing it at this point TvT . . . I- just ship kunyong please also opinions on how bad it was thankies . . . okno


End file.
